30 Vicios
by MaiaT
Summary: 30 drabbles o Oneshots sobre MayuLoki.
1. Escalera

**Notas de la autora: **Un poco falta de inspiración, me he suscrito a la comunidad 30vicios. He aquí el primero de los 30

* * *

_Corresponde a: 18– escalera_

**NO SOY UN NIÑO  
**

Hacía tiempo que Mayura dudaba que Loki fuera un niño. No pensaba como un niño, no se comportaba –la mayor parte de las veces– como un niño; Yamino tampoco lo trataba como un niño.

Ese día habían regresado de aclarar un nuevo caso y Loki se adelantó un poco a ella subiendo los primeros escalones hacia el segundo nivel cuando Mayura le habló.

– Loki¿por qué no te comportas como un niño?

Él se volteó hacia ella.

– Porque no lo soy –respondió sin titubear.

– Pero, te ves como un niño –dijo negándose a creer.

Loki sonrió maliciosamente. Gracias a la escalera estaba justo a la altura de Mayura.

– ¿Crees que un niño haría esto?

E inclinándose hacia ella unió sus labios a los de la chica con un beso apasionado que duró unos segundos, unos largos segundos.

– Bien, eso no lo haría un niño –dijo ella aún sorprendida de la destreza que Loki tenía para besar.

– ¿Convencida?

– Loki, pero si no eres un niño. ¿Qué eres?

Él se dio la vuelta y continuó con su camino.

– Ya te lo dije una vez, no te lo repetiré.

Mayura no comprendió lo que él le había dicho.

Cuando él ya había desaparecido de su vista reaccionó.

– ¡No me dejes aquí¡Exijo una respuesta!


	2. Lluvia

**Notas de la autora: **Ya que me preguntan por la comunidad 30vicios. Es una comunidad donde el reto es hacer 30 fanfics según las palabras que te han dado. Este es correspondiente al Número 2: Lluvia

* * *

**Lluvia**

La lluvia siempre fue sinónimo de problemas desde que Loki llegó al mundo humano. La lluvia siempre le había anunciado dificultades, pero esta vez…

¿Por qué¿Por qué la lluvia tenía ese efecto sobre las cosas¿Por qué había accedido a dar un paseo aunque la lluvia comenzaba a anunciarse?

Todo había pasado muy rápico. Mayura y Loki habían buscado refugio bajo la cornisa de una tienda.

– Me alegra que regresaras –dijo la chica.

– Ese fue tu deseo¿no?

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó asustada.

– Mayura, yo…

Un rechinar de neumáticos hizo que Loki se detuviera.  
Todo ocurrió tan rápido.  
Su pequeña figura infantil fue fácilmente empujada por las manos de la chica.  
Todo ocurrió tan rápido pero se grabó en su memoria como si hubiera sucedido en cámara lenta.  
El auto se acercaba con velocidad.  
Mayura lo empujaba lejos de donde estaban.  
La lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre él.  
Los gritos.

Estaba con el rostro en el suelo y había silencio. ¿Qué había ocurrido?

El sonido volvió a él de pronto, revelando gritos, gemidos, disculpas del conductor.  
Volteó con rapidez.

– ¡No! –dijo con incredulidad – ¡No! –repitió con dolor – ¡NOOOO!

Lentamente y de rodillas se acercó a ella que estaba en el suelo frente al auto.

– Mayura…

– Loki¿estás bien? –preguntó ella con gran esfuerzo.

– Si, tú…

– Me alegro –dijo sonriendo – Loki, yo tenía tantas gantas de estar contigo. Loki, tú fuiste la persona a quien yo más quise.

– Mayura¿qué estás diciendo? No lo digas como una despedida, vas a estar bien. Yo… yo me quedé por ti, ahora tú tienes que quedarte por mí.

– Lo siento, pero yo no tengo el poder de cumplir los deseos –dijo con dolor – Ahora lo entiendo, eras tú aquel día en el parque¿no es verdad?

– Si, era yo. Mayura, no te rindas, estarás bien.

Los ojos de Loki comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas pero ella sonrió y le tocó la mejilla.

– Mi deseo era estar contigo para siempre, pero mis rezos nunca son escuchados –dijo con un tono melancólico que contrastaban con su expresión de alegría, excepto por la lágrima que se asomaba por la rabadilla del ojo.

– Mayura… –dijo Loki con pesar, con la voz cortada.

– No llores, Loki. Tus ojos son tan bellos cuando sonríes.

– Mayura.

Ella sonreía mientras él le sostenía la cabeza en sus rodillas. En un instante, la fuerza de su mano que aún se posaba en la mejilla del dios se desvaneció.  
Los ojos verdes de Loki se abrieron a su máximo y su pupila se contrajo con terror.

– ¡MAYURA!

* * *

**N.A: **¡Mi primera tragedia MaLoRA! Algunos me matarán, pero no sé porqué la lluvia siempre me hace pensar en tragedia. (Por eso escribí Bajo La Lluvia EHEMEHEMPUBLICIDADINDIRECTADEMIORIGINALEHEMEHEM) 

Y también podríamos contar con la influencia de Lif¿no creen?


	3. Pimienta

La mesa estaba servida, la comida no se veía nada mal y olía apetitosa. Yamino se encontraba sentado junto a él y Fenrir al otro lado lo miraba desde el piso con un poco de preocupación.

—No comas eso, papá —le advirtió.

Pero la chica pelirosada miraba orgullosa su creación, porque había sido su creación. Yamino había estado enseñándole algunas de sus recetas y finalmente se atrevió a preparar la comida ella sola y ahora Loki era el encargado de aprobarla.

—No lo comas —repitió Fenrir dando una olfateada al ambiente.

—Pruébalo —dijo Mayura, ignorante de las palabras del cachorro.

Loki cogió la cuchara y lentamente la introdujo en el estofado que aunque tenía buen aspecto y un aroma exquisito le causaba desconfianza por la insistencia de su hijo.

Alzó la cuchara y la condujo con lentitud hacia su boca. La mirada de Mayura era tan ilusionada que él no quería hacerle sentir mal.

Metió el contenido en su boca, lo saboreó brevemente y tragó dejando de golpe la cuchara junto al plato.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ella.

—Tiene mucha pimienta —dijo con tranquilidad y volvió a tomar la cuchara y continuó comiendo.

El lobito, el chico-serpiente, el fantasmita rosado y la chica misterio se quedaron viendo al dios del caos comer tan tranquilo aunque había dicho que tenía mucha pimienta.

Dada su naturaleza curiosa, Mayura tomó una cucharada de su preparación y la colocó en su lengua.

Sintió que sus labios se hinchaban, que todo el interior de su boca quemaba y que el fuego literalmente saldría de su boca. Acabó de un solo con el agua fría que había sobre la mesa y casi se acaba el suministro de agua de la ciudad.

—¿Cómo puedes comer esto tan tranquilo? —preguntó ella abanicando con su mano el área quemante.

—Es muy fácil… —dijo con gran tranquilidad y continuó con su comida.

Yamino reía.

—Claro, sólo el dios del fuego sería capaz de soportar esa cantidad de pimienta —dijo el pequeño lobito con gran orgullo de su padre.

—Loki… tú eres un misterio —concluyó Mayura.

* * *

Long time no see!

Jeje, hace tiempo que no hacía un one-shot y de repente me sentí inspirada a hacer esto. Éste shot corresponde al Tema 17: Pimienta.

¿Están tentadas a hacer un reto de éste tipo?

Pues, con Miya (mi beta en A Orillas del pozo…) hemos creado la comunidad "Retos a la Carta" que se maneja similar a ésta de 30 vicios. El vínculo lo pueden encontrar en mi profile, llegando casi hasta donde salen mis historias, junto al vínculo de GlobalFanfiction.

¿Me habían extrañado? Yo también extrañaba los one-shots y ahora tengo todo un menú a mi disposición y no sé qué hacer…

Los veo a la próxima (probablemente en Kakono to Mirai).


End file.
